


The Boogeyman

by PattRose



Series: The Horror Series 4 [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Women are being kidnapped and killed all over Cascade and they have nothing to go on.  The newspaper reporters are labeling him The Boogeyman. He likes to dress his women up before they die.  It’s going to hit close to home and Jim and Blair are trying to find the answer to all their questions.





	The Boogeyman

The Boogeyman  
By PattRose  
Summary: Women are being kidnapped and killed all over Cascade and they have nothing to go on. The newspaper reporters are labeling him The Boogeyman. He likes to dress his women up before they die. It’s going to hit close to home and Jim and Blair are trying to find the answer to all their questions.  
Fandom: The Sentinel  
Creature: Boogeyman  
Warnings: Angst, language, violence and minor character death.  
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 2505

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/boogeyman2_zpsdvpyk9e6.jpg.html)

For the sixth week in a row, a woman was kidnapped, dressed up like prom or something and then killed. The man never raped them, just killed them after he got pictures to send in to the newspaper and television reporters. The reporters all labeled him as The Boogeyman.

What kind of a sick individual dresses these woman up, does their hair and then takes pictures before he kills them. He also took pictures after he killed them. They were definitely dealing with a very sick man. 

Blair had been thinking about it for the last two days and wondered why they labeled the killer as The Boogeyman. What if it was a woman? It would almost make sense, beings this person loved to dress them up and do their hair and makeup before the pictures. And how did he or she get them to smile before he or she killed them? All good questions, but Blair had no answers. 

Megan Connor walked up to Blair and asked, “How about lunch today?”

“Does it include my better half, or just me?” Blair snickered. 

“He’s not the better half. You are. Sandy, you’re the best thing that ever happened to him. It’s great to see him so in love with you,” Megan whispered. 

Blair blushed when she whispered that. Secretly, Blair loved hearing stuff like that, just not at work. Jim liked to have things be just between them. Jim didn’t even know that Megan knew.

“I’ll ask him when he gets back from the break room.”

“Okay, we’re on for noon if he says yes. I wanted to tell you about someone I just met.”

“Oh goody. We’re going to hear something juicy, I hope,” Blair teased. 

“I was teasing, I met no one.” Megan laughed all the way back to her desk. 

Jim came back to his desk, sat down and smiled at Blair. He leaned in and whispered, “I _am_ so in love with you.”

Blair blushed again. 

“She asked us to lunch today, do you feel like putting up with her Jimbo crap?”

“Sure… Noon is good for me. You’re in charge of telling Simon it’s a working lunch. We’ll discuss a few items from the cases. Then the city buys us lunch,” Jim said, happily. 

“We’ll pay for our own lunch, Jim.”

“Bitch, bitch, bitch…”

*

At noon the three friends went to lunch. Jim drove them to Brad’s Bar and Grill. They all loved his soups, salads and sandwiches. It was a great place to unwind.

When they walked in, they got a booth and sat down, waiting on the waitress. 

“Jimbo, do you suppose our Boogeyman could be a woman?”

“For crying out loud, Blair, did you tell everyone?”

“Sandy only told me this morning, so hush about it. I think I agree with him. That might explain why they look so beautiful in the pictures before they die,” Megan said. 

“What if it’s a couple?” Jim asked. 

“Hmmm…” Blair said as he rubbed his hand across his chin over and over again. 

“Why would a husband and wife team do it? I don’t see it happening,” Megan argued. 

Blair grimaced and said, “You know I never thought of that, but that would explain the strength it would call for to kidnap someone, but yet someone that loves hair, nails and makeup on the side. Maybe it’s a brother and sister.”

“That means, The Boogeyman would indeed be worse than a boogeyman. Watching out for two is going to be harder for us. What a nightmare. We need to start profiling this as a tag team,” Jim suggested. 

The waitress finally came and took their orders. Jim was glad she took her time because they were able to discuss things. Not that it made their lives any easier knowing it might be two people. 

As they ate lunch, they discussed many things and Megan couldn’t stand it anymore. “Are you going to come out to me Jimbo or do I have to pretend that you’re not a couple forever?”

“Fine, we’re a fucking couple. Happy now, Megan?” Jim was so cute when he growled. 

“Yes, I’m happy for both of you. Congratulations. The only thing left to do is explain why the office is an office instead of Sandy’s room.”

“You mean to tell me that everyone knows?” Jim barked. 

“Yes, we all know, Jimbo. The cats out. So stop pretending you don’t love him while at work,” Megan bossed. 

“Megan, it’s let the cat out of the bag or the cats out of the bag,” Blair teased. 

“Why would any smart animal let you put them in a bag?”

Jim and Blair both burst out laughing and then so did Megan. 

They finished their lunch and decided that they had better get back to work.

Blair’s phone went off and it was Simon. 

“Sandburg…”

“Sandburg, cut lunch short. There’s another body. The address is 3432 Riley Drive. Get there as soon as you can.”

“Yes, sir. We’re heading there now.” Blair turned to Jim and Megan and said, “They’ve struck again.”

Jim paid the bill and they left quickly, all piling into the truck again. Except this time, Blair was in the middle.

Jim got the address from Blair and drove with his siren and lights. Once they arrived they couldn’t believe all the press and people outside of the house. 

Jim growled as he got out of the truck. Megan touched Blair’s arm and said, “Does it make you hot for him when he does that growling?”

“As a matter of fact, it does. And he’s going to be growling at you if we don’t get in there and fast. Jesus, look at all the people around here. I hope they’re taking pictures of the crowd,” Blair said. 

Megan said, “I’ll ask Robert from channel 22 if he could scan the crowd. He’s warm for me.”

“Warm for your form, Megan.”

“Whatever. You guys make no sense most of the time. How am I supposed to know? See you in a few minutes,” Megan said as she walked over to her friend Robert. She whispered to him and he smiled and asked her something and she shook her head yes. She then walked into the house to check out the crime scene. 

Blair smiled as she walked up to the body. “Did you have to promise big things to get the job done?” He snickered when he saw the grumpy look on her face. 

“I agreed to dinner. No more. No less. He’ll send the pictures to us at the station when he gets back to his office. I just hope it helps in some way.”

Simon walked up and asked, “Who wants to go out and ask questions from the people in the crowd?” 

Megan raised her arm and said, “Pick me.”

“You’re starting to act as strange as Sandburg. Get outside and ask questions. Take pictures of every person you interview. Here is the camera.” Simon handed the small camera to her and smiled. Simon was glad she volunteered because he didn’t want to do it. 

Megan walked outdoors and smiled at everyone as she took a picture and asked questions. She got ID’s from everyone that she talked to. Before long, they were finishing up in the house and Megan had finished all but two people. They seemed like a couple and was heading their way when they left in a hurry. Megan took a picture of their car showing its license plate. You wanted to cover all bases. 

Jim walked out and said, “We have got to catch a break soon. There was nothing to go on at all.”

“I took a picture of a couple that practically ran from me when I walked towards them to see who they were. I got their pictures and I took one of their car with the license plate. Tell me I did good, Jimbo.”

“You did good, Megan. You did very good.”

Blair just smiled at the two of them getting along so well. “I’ll take the camera and have the film developed quickly and we’ll go from there.”

“Here, Sandy. Not only the film, but the paperwork with their names and numbers on it. It should match up to each of the pictures on the roll.”

“Thanks. Do you want to ride back with Simon? Jim and I can head back and see what we can get from the pictures.”

“Sounds good. I’m going to hang out, around the front and watch and see if that couple comes back.”

Jim slugged her on the arm and said, “Good job, Megan. We’ll see you at the station later.”

“Maybe we can all go out for dinner tonight. Are you blokes busy?”

Jim smiled. “Sounds good to us. We’ll make plans at the station. See you in a little while.”

*

After the pictures were developed, Jim and Blair set them down and wrote on the backs with names and numbers.

Jim said, “Megan did an excellent job. We’re going to be able to focus on anyone that seems out of the ordinary.”

“They all look like looky lou’s.” Blair snickered when he saw Jim make a face at him. 

“Blair, is that the official term for these people?”

“More or less, Jim. All except for the last couple who she caught leaving. Run this license plate for me, okay? 123Td5 and it’s a Washington plate.”

Jim typed it into the computer and saw what came up. “It says that it’s an 84 year old woman that owns the car and the plates. We’ll still have to go and see her.”

We better wait for Simon to get back before we leave. He should be back soon,” Blair assured Jim. 

They both caught up on some paperwork while they waited for Simon and Megan to get back. 

Two hours later, Simon walked off the elevator and smiled at them. But Megan wasn’t with him. 

Blair asked, “Where is Megan?”

“She rode with you guys, why would she be with me?”

“Oh fuck… The boogeyman got her. Fuck…” Blair was started to pace in front of his desk. 

“What are you talking about?” Simon wondered. 

Jim showed the pictures of the couple that Megan was leery of and explained why she stayed behind. 

Simon shouted, “We need an APB of Megan Connor right now.” 

Everyone in the bullpen started to do their jobs without asking a thing. They all knew that Jim and Blair thought she was with the boogeyman. 

“We need to get these faces on the news right now. That might buy some time. What do you think, Simon?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea. Call that guy she was talking about.”

Jim called channel 22 and asked for Robert Smith. They informed him that Robert no longer worked for them. The alarms went off in Jim’s head. He explained who he was and needed an address that moment for Robert. The party he was speaking to didn’t even bat an eye. They gave him everything they could come up with.

“We’ve got an address, sir.”

Simon barked, “Joel, Henri and Rafe we all need to go on this call. We’re following Jim and Blair. We’re going to take six black and whites also.”

Jim told them all the address in case they got separated and then they all took off for the parking garage.

*

Megan was tied up and there was a woman putting make-up on her and she was doing her hair. Then she stood back to see her handiwork.

“She is more beautiful than any of the others, don’t you agree, Robert?”

“She is and she’s going to smile for us or we’ll kill her friends from the station. Do you want us to kill them?” he asked. 

“No, I’ll cooperate with you. Take my picture. I want to be the best you’ve ever done.”

Robert took her picture and she was truly beautiful. “She thinks that they’re going to save her. They think that it was that couple that left at the last minute. Why did you agree to go to dinner with me, Megan?”

“You asked me and I wanted to. I thought you liked me,” she answered. 

He seemed to falter for a moment but was quickly reminded of who and what she was when she kicked him in the groin. He howled and the woman with him grabbed a butcher knife and stabbed it through Megan’s heart. 

“You idiot. I wasn’t done with her yet. She might have been the one.”

“The one that was going to stay with you? The one that would fall in love with you? Is that what you mean?”

Robert looked over at the cold dead eyes of his beautiful creation and was saddened that he didn’t get to kill her himself. So he did the next best thing. He strangled his sister that was with him and threw her to the ground.” 

Simon yelled after he knocked, “Cascade PD,” then the door was kicked in immediately. 

Everyone rushed towards the man except for Simon, Jim and Blair. Blair was devastated when he saw what they did to her. 

Blair walked over to Robert and said, “Why did you kill her? She was going to go out with you.”

“I didn’t kill her. My sister did. She didn’t like that Megan said she wanted to date me. My sister was a little sick in the mind, if you know what I mean.”

Blair just keep shaking his head no and then he kneed Robert in the nuts just because he could. Then he walked over to see Megan again. She looked beautiful. Blair saw the camera going and looked at the film to see what pictures were there. Sure enough, it was Robert’s sister that killed Megan. And then Robert killed his sister.

Jim hugged him and said, “I’m sorry, Chief.”

“I’m sorry for you too, Jim. I’m sorry for all of us.”

Blair walked outside to get some air. He couldn’t be in the room with Megan one more second. Robert didn’t look like a boogeyman, but he certainly was. And Blair was never going to be the same again. A lone tear slid down the side of his face and Blair prayed silently for a safe journey for their friend. And all he could think about was a real boogeyman, which this one turned out to be.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/illustrationhorrorillustration-vi_zpsqfxfez3j.jpg.html)

The end 


End file.
